Municipal District of Taber Regional Fire Services
History The Municipal District of Taber formed its own fire service in 2017, the Municipal District of Taber Regional Fire Service. Previously, services were provided by the Town of Taber Emergency Services, while the Municipal District operated Enchant Fire Department, Grassy Lake Fire Department, Hays Area Fire Department and Vauxhall Fire Department. The Regional Fire Service compromises nearly 125 volunteer firefighters, 2 full-time Fire Chiefs and several dual employees from the M.D. of Taber, including Community Peace Officers operating out of 6 fire stations. The department operates 27 apparatus and 2 trailers. Regional Fire Chief Brian Schafer is the Fire Chief for the M.D. of Taber, the Town of Vauxhall and the Village of Barnwell. The Regional Deputy Fire Chief is Joe Bruyere, formerly of Wembley Fire Department. Kirk Hughes serves out of the M.D. station and is the Community Safety Officer for the M.D. of Taber, formerly of the NWT Fire Departments. Each district has a Chief and the areas are divided by North and South commands run by the full-time Fire Chiefs. Dispatching is handled by the Taber Police Department. Apparatus Roster *All pump/tank measurements are in Imperial gallons. *Shop number in brackets where known. Fire Station 1 - 228 Central Avenue, Hays *District Chief Jim Yaroslawky :Sierra 1-1 - 2012 Ford F350 4WD command/rescue unit :Engine 1-2 (2-40) - 2010 International Workstar 7600 / Rosenbauer pumper/tanker (840/2100) :Wildland 1-3 - 2014 Ford F350 4x4 with wildland skid :Wildland 1-4 - 2015 Dodge Ram 3500 4WD pickup with wildland skid Fire Station #2 - 337 1 Street North, Grassy Lake *District Chief Steve Yarich :Engine 2-2 - 2008 Freightliner M2 106 / Rosenbauer (1050/1665/25F) (SN#2704) :Wildland 2-3 - 200? Chevrolet Silverado K3500 pickup with wildland skid :Rescue 2-4 (2-49) - 2015 Ford F550 4WD / ITB Fire Station 3 - 211 Railway Avenue, Enchant *District Chief Terry Rose :Engine 3-1 - 2005 Freightliner FLD112 SD / Phoenix Emergency (840 front-mount/3000) :Wildland 3-2 - 2014 Ford F350 4WD pickup with wildland skid :Wildland 3-3 - 2009 Dodge Ram 1500 4WD Fire Station 4 - 5814 64 Avenue, Taber *Regional Deputy Fire Chief Joe Bruyere & Deputy Chief Kirk Hughes :Sierra 4-1 - 2014 Dodge Ram command truck :Engine 4-2 - 2012 International 7400 4x4 / Fort Garry (1050/800) (SN#M299) :Engine 4-3 (2-52) - 1999 Freightliner FL 80 / Fort Garry (1050/900/20FA/50FB) (SN#M6171) :Rescue 4-4 - 2015 Ford F550 4WD / ITB light rescue :Wildland 4-5 - 2013 GMC Sierra pickup with wildland skid :Wildland 4-6 - 2016 Ford F350 pickup with wildland skid :Sierra 4-7 - 2009 Dodge Ram 1500 4WD :Utility 4-8 - 2005 GMC Sierra Fire Station #5 - 935 1st Avenue North, Vauxhall *Regional Fire Chief Brian Schafer & Deputy Chief George Thiessen :Sierra 5-1 - 2016 Dodge Ram 4WD pickup command unit :Engine 5-2 - 2009 Freightliner M2 / Fort Garry :Engine 5-3 - 2002 Freightliner FLD112 / Phoenix Emergency (840 front-mount/3000) :Rescue 5-4 - 2017 Dodge Ram / ITB walk-around rescue :Wildland 5-5 - 2015 Dodge Ram 3500 4WD with wildland skid :Wildland 5-6 - 2016 Dodge Ram 3500 4WD with wildland skid Call Sign #6 belongs to the Town of Taber Fire Department which does not fall under the Regional Fire Service Fire Station 7 - Barnwell :Hazmat 7-4 - 1995 GMC Vandura 3500HD / Crestline :Livestock Trailer :Emergency Management Command Trailer External Links *Municipal District of Taber Regional Fire Services *Enchant Fire Department (Taber MD Station 3) Facebook page *MD of Taber Regional Fire Services Station 4 Facebook page *Grassy Lake Fire Department Facebook page *Hays Fire Department Facebook page *Vauxhall Regional Fire Department Facebook page Station Map Category:Taber Municipal District Category:Alberta departments operating Fort Garry apparatus Category:Departments operating ITB apparatus Category:Alberta departments operating Rosenbauer apparatus